


Drunken Nights

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crying, Eddie Bev and Stan cry about how much they love their significant others, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, They’re like 17, Underage Drinking, benverly - Freeform, drunk, stanlonbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: They get drunk, some cry, some laugh, they’re having fun
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Drunken Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written in a while, going through a hard time, sorry if it’s bad

Beverly wanted everyone to celebrate that they’re all getting out of Derry. They all got accepted into colleges in New York and they graduate in a few weeks. With everything they went through growing up in the small town, they’ve been ready to leave since forever. Everybody gathered at Bens house since he knows that his parents have the largest range of alcohol and they could steal some and his parents wouldn’t notice. Bev stayed the night so she helped him get everything ready. Ben and Bev began dating freshman year and they’ve been going strong ever since. It happened when one night, Bev called Ben in the middle of the night after she had a nightmare about her father and Ben didn’t hesitate to throw some clothes and rush over to her house. He spent the entire night holding her and let her just let her feelings out and that morning, when they woke up, before he left, Bev kissed him. She told him that she’s like him for a while and didn’t know what to do about it, and he said the same, and they’ve been dating ever since. Ben treats Beverly like she’s the queen of the universe. His feelings for her never faltered, even when they have small arguments that leave them not speaking for like a few hours before one of them breaks and goes to apologize, but those are really rare. Bev fees the same way about him. She knows that one day, she’s gonna marry him, he ruined any other guy for her because in her mind, no one can come close to Ben Hanscom. While they waited for everyone to show up, they were alone and were making out on the couch. Ben was sitting while Bev straddles his lap and he smiled and pulled away and looked at her. “You know you’re helping me clean up tomorrow right? This was your idea” he chuckled softly. She giggled “Yes, I do know, but I’m not responsible for anyone’s drunken confessions or idiocy” He laughed and the doorbell rang. “Wanna go get that?” She nodded and pecked his lips before getting off his lap and going to answer the door. Behind it was Mike, Bill and Stan. Stan and Bill were on both sides of Mike and they each had in of their hands in his. Those three only got together about 3 months ago. It only happened because Richie took Stans phone and texted Bill and Mike to come over to Stans house and when they showed up, Richie locked them inside Stans room and didn’t move until he confessed, and thankfully, they both felt that same. They all love each other very much, it’s so obvious to tell, and they have a loving and equal relationship. They smiled and Bev and walked inside to go sit in the living room with Ben. No more than 10 minutes later, Eddie and Richie show up and Richie is already buzzed. Eddie and Richie have been in love with each other since elementary school. They have technically been together since 6th grade, when they told each other that they wouldn’t date anyone because they belong to each other. They didn’t begin to take things more seriously until they were in about 8th grade, so they’ve been tougher for about 5 years. Richie loves Eddie more than anything in this world, and he would happily tell you that. As much as he jokes about Eddies mother and as much as Eddie calls him a dumbass, they know that they love each other and wouldn’t act any other way because that’s just how they were. “I’m ready to get fucking wasted!” Richie yelled as he walked inside the house. Bev chuckled and closed the door. “All the bottles are on the table in the room, take your pick” She went and sat on Bens lap before grabbing a bottle of tequila and pouring some into a shot glass and downing it quickly. Everyone followed her lead and soon, music was playing as they all got more and more intoxicated. Ben was sitting on the floor with Mike as they laughed at something stupid Richie said that wasn’t that funny but they were too drunk to care. Bill was sitting next to Mike and had his head on his lap and sang along to the music. Richie was in the middle of the room dancing, well more like flailing his lanky limbs around the room. Behind him, Bev, Eddie and Stan were crying to each other about how much they love the people they were dating. Bev had mascara and tears running down her face. “L-like Ben’s so sweet and he doesn’t judge me a-and I love him and I wanna take his last name one day, a-and I write it on all my assignments that I do, and the teachers get so confused but I don’t care I love him!” She sobbed Eddie has his head on her shoulder and he was also crying. “That lanky fuck- FUCK I love him so much! I remember some girl asked him on a date and I threatened her” he giggled and sniffled “she was so scared- I’m scary” he giggled and leaned his head back Stan looked at him “I’m happy I’m dating the literal definitions of perfection. Just look at them” he gazed over at Mike and Bill as they sang together “they’re so beautiful” he sobbed “a-and they love me- and they love each other, I love it” he sobbed harder. Richie was the first to notice as he went over to Eddie and sat and pulled him into his lap and wiped his tears away. “Heyyyy why you cry? Who did it, I’ll fight them” Eddie looked at him “you have a pretty face” he giggled Richie smiled and kissed his cheek and Eddie grinned and took his hand and stood up with Richie and just dragged him into an empty room. No one else saw them but they couldn’t care less. Bev looked and saw Ben laughing with Bill and stood and went over and just hugged Ben and glared at Bill. Ben smiled and kissed her head. “Hi sweetheart” he said. He wasn’t that drunk, but he definitely was. She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. “He’s gonna take you from me” she mumbled and buried her face in Bens chest. He laughed and looked at Bill as he shook his head. “No he’s not Bev, he loves Mike and Stan” She grumbled “Doesn’t matter, you’re mine” He laughed as he was used to this when she got drunk. She got possessive over him and he secretly loved it. “Come on, lets go lay down in my room, I can be with just you ok?” She smiled and nodded and he took her hand led her into his room. Mike looked over and saw Stan sitting against the wall alone with tear streaks on his face. He took Bills hand as he brought him over to Stan. “He’s sad” Mike said and Stan looked up at him and shook his head “I’m not sad” he mumbled and Mike and Bill sat down next to him. Stan looked at them and began to cry again. “Why are you crying Stanny?” Bill asked him, slurring his words “Because I love you guys a-and I love you a lot” Mike giggled and kissed Stans cheek “We love you too” Stan laid his head down in Mikes lap and soon fell asleep, his boyfriends soon following him as they slept on the floor.


End file.
